


Now You See Me

by MythicalLocust



Series: In Plain Sight [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalLocust/pseuds/MythicalLocust
Summary: "Have you ever hidden...in plain sight?"Thea Harper ran away from home when she was seventeen years old, after her parents locked her away because of her so-called "gift". Her parents say she was touched by the Devil himself. So, through her research about the Devil and his curses, she stumbles upon the world of hunting.Now, she hunts all the things that go bump in the night, but the habit of hiding away betrays her. No friends, no family, she's all alone. Just as it's always been, but she's about to meet the one person she can never hide from.Dean/OCRated Mature for normal Supernatural violence, some language and possible mature themes in the future.Starts Season 1 Episode 5 'Bloody Mary'.*I don't own Supernatural or any of the photos used, all rights go to their respective owners*No. 1 in the 'In Plain Sight' series.





	1. Epigraph

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my Supernatural Fanfiction, Now You See Me.  
> Before we get started I just wanted to highlight a few points. 
> 
> -This is a Dean/OC story, I encourage you to try it out, however if you don't like it you can just stop reading.
> 
> -This is my first fanfiction, so please be kind. No flames. I accept constructive criticism but please no hate.
> 
> -This love story, although it takes a while for them to get together, is one with an instant connection, which will be explained further on in the series. There is a reason for their instant connection and why Dean might seem OOC.
> 
> -This story is rated Mature for normal Supernatural violence, bad language and other possible mature themes, so if you are under 18 please get your parents/guardians permission before you read.
> 
> -I don't own Supernatural, I wish I did, but I don't. However, I do own Thea and her story line and any other characters I add to the story. No plagiarism.
> 
> -I don't own the photos, gifs or quotes used in this book, I found them on Pinterest, so all rights go to their respective owners.
> 
> -Although I did make the aesthetics, I don't own the pictures used to make them. All rights go to their respective owners.
> 
> -The same thing applies to the cover, as above.
> 
> -I am asexual and aromantic, so any scenes of a sexual or romantic nature may not be realistic but i will try my best to make it so.
> 
> -I am also from Ireland, so I have tried to keep things as they would be said in America but there are times when I mess up e.g. what I would call a torch, an American would call a flashlight. I will try my hardest to keep this story as authentic as possible.
> 
> -I'm only human, so there may be some mistakes in this story. If you spot any, let me know and I will try my best to fix said mistake.
> 
> -If you have any questions about the story or if there is a part you don't understand, let me know and I will answer and explain.
> 
> -The songs I have picked for the playlist, I have picked for the few lines written below the song and artist. The whole song might not fit the entire episode. It might be the case that only a few lines of the song fit a moment in the show or it could be that an entire song fits the whole episode. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this journey as I have enjoyed writing it. I've fallen in love with my character, Thea, and I hope you do too.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> MythicalLocust

"She's a thunderstorm  
wrapped in beautiful  
flesh, looking to be  
felt and understood  
in a world that  
loves sunny days."  
-J.m. Storm


	2. Playlist

Wreak Havoc - Skylar Grey  
"They call me a menace,   
They say that I'm cursed."

Human - Rag'n'Bone Man  
"I'm only human after all,  
Don't put your blame on me."

Burnin' For You- Blue Oyster Cult  
"Home isn't pretty,  
Ain't no home for me."

Bad Moon Rising - Creedence Clearwater Revival  
"Don't go around tonight,  
Well, it's bound to take your life."

Ready or Not- Mischa 'Book' Chillak Ft. Esthero   
"Ready or not, here I come,  
You can't hide."

(Don't Fear) The Reaper - Blue Oyster Cult  
"Baby take my hand,  
Don't fear the reaper."

Way Down We Go- Kaleo   
"Oh, father tell me,   
Do we get what we deserve?"

Game of Survival- Ruelle   
"Are we the hunters?,  
Or are we the prey?"

Run- Snow Patrol  
"Even if you cannot hear my voice,  
I'll be right beside you dear."

Emperor's New Clothes- Panic! At the Disco  
"Heroes always get remembered,  
But you know legends never die."

Road to Nowhere- Ozzy Osbourne   
"The wreckage of my past keeps haunting me,  
It just won't leave me alone."

Bad Time (To Be in Love)- Grand Funk Railroad  
"I'm in love but I must have picked a bad time,  
To be in love, a bad time to be in love."

Warriors- Imagine Dragons   
"Here we are, don't turn away now,  
We are the warriors."

Livin' on a Prayer- Bob Jovi   
"Take my hand, we'll make it I swear,  
Ohh, livin' on a prayer."

Carry On My Wayward Son- Kansas  
"Carry on my wayward son,  
There'll be peace when you are done."


	3. Prologue

"Hardship often prepares an ordinary person for an extraordinary destiny"-C. S. Lewis

Denver, Colorado 1989

"Thea!"

"Thea!"

"Miss Harper!"

Bright amber eyes snapped up to meet the exasperated face of her teacher. Several of her classmates had also directed their sight towards the young girl at the back of the room. Her teacher's lips settled in a thin line, clearly frustrated with the distracted brunette.

"Miss Harper, if you would please come up here to read your essay for the class?"

Thea shakily rose from her seat, she hated speaking in front of the class. Anxiety swelled in her chest as her pulse raced. She slowly moved up through the desks, trying to avoid eye contact with her giggling classmates. Her teacher was tapping her foot impatiently, her arms crossed waiting for Thea at the top of the room. Thea's feet dragged along the floor, trying to delay the inevitable shame of making a mistake in front of all her peers. She would rather be doing anything but this, she needed an escape. It was moments like these that Thea wished she were a bird, so she could just fly away from it all, away from the fear and the judgement. For most people, the phrase "safety in numbers" applies but not for Thea. For Thea, the more people surrounding her the more afraid she was. Thea was absolutely terrified of people.

Once at the top of the room, she turned to face her fellow students. Fidgeting with her silver cross and chain that hung around her slender neck, she anxiously cleared her throat. Her hands were shaking violently, the sound of her papers rattling resounded in the near silent room. She cleared her throat again, trying to relieve the pressure that was building there. She was conscious of all the eyes in the room on her small, shivering form. Her breathing was laboured, and black spots suddenly clouded her vision. Panic was setting in and she could barely get each breath out. Her vision was getting blurrier by the second when finally, it all went black.

The other people in the room watched as Thea's frame started shaking violently. They could all hear her gasps of pain. Her hand was still clutching her cross in a tight grip. Their eyes then suddenly widened as they watched the young girl disappear and there was silence once more.


	4. Bloody Mary Part1

"Every single thing that has ever happened in your life is preparing you for something that's meant to come."

Lewistown, Pennsylvania

Thea sighed as she slid into the booth of the shabby, 24-hour diner. After just ganking a ghost and then going back to her motel to get a measly hour of sleep, Thea was exhausted. Of course, Thea was used to running on little to no sleep, however ghosts were always hard for her to hunt as they could still sense her even when she couldn't be seen. She had almost asked for help on this one and had to remind herself that she works best alone and that bringing another hunter into the mix would only come with questions and trouble. No, it was better for her to work alone despite the loneliness grasping at her heart. Thea wishes that she could just have one person that could see her and understand her, that wouldn't look at her like she's a freak of nature, like she had been touched by the devil.

She ordered a coffee, not feeling up to eating anything, though she knew she probably should. She glanced around the old diner, taking in the rust slowly growing on the furniture and the paint peeling off the walls. There was a large man sitting on a stool up by the register and a group of teenagers in a booth towards the back of the diner. The man on the barstool had the same idea as Thea and was only drinking coffee, he wore a harsh glare that would have made Thea shake had it not been that she'd taken on bigger opponents, such as the ghost tonight, and won. The teenagers in their booth were obviously having the worst case of the munchies Thea had ever seen. Their table was filled to the brim with food and as they called the waitress over, it seemed like more was coming. They were laughing loudly, almost obnoxiously in comparison to Thea's and the Man's silent demeanours. Thea had chosen to sit near the door, like always, so she could feel the fresh air and had an easy escape route.

It was then that Thea's bright amber eyes spotted the newspaper sitting on the booth across from hers, she got up from her booth, abandoning her coffee. She snatched up the paper and started to flick through it. She stopped suddenly when she came to an article about one Steven Shoemaker, who was found dead by his daughter. This part wasn't particularly interesting, what caught Thea's attention was Mr. Steven Shoemaker's eyes. According to the daughter, they were bleeding. Reading the article more thoroughly and learning it was only one state over, Thea decided to check it out, it might be nothing, a freak medical thing, but in Thea's experience it was never a freak medical thing. Thea swept up her leather jacket and swiftly left the diner, newspaper in hand. She hopped on her bike and sped out of the parking lot, leaving a steaming cup of coffee behind her.

 

Toledo, Ohio

Thea walked down the halls of the hospital unnoticed, she kept her breathing steady and her black combat boots made no noise on the hospital floor. She made sure not to bump into any of the nurses or doctors bustling about and had to swerve out of the way when a trolley carrying a moaning patient sped passed her. It was times like these that Thea thought maybe her 'peculiarity' was in fact a gift, that maybe it wasn't an evil force that made her. It certainly was handy for hunting, this way she didn't have to deal with all the hostile officials and most monsters couldn't sense her when she was like this, invisible. God, she hated the word, it felt like poison in her mouth whenever she spoke it, not that she spoke it often. Really, she didn't have anyone to say it too and after the way her parents reacted could you really blame her for being cautious and untrusting of other people, especially when it came to her 'gift'. Thea looked up and noticed she was standing outside the morgue, but she could hear voices inside, so she couldn't go in yet, so she sat on a nearby seat and waited.

Twenty minutes later the doctor and his assistant left the morgue. Thea got up out of her seat and slowly pushed the door open once she couldn't see them anymore, their voices growing distant. The morgue was cold, but Thea was used to this particular cold. She quickly and quietly crept over to the doctor's desk, rifling through it until she found the list of corpses in the morgue. She then headed over to fridge number two, where the list said Mr. Shoemaker now resided. Thea opened the latch on the door and pulled out the table with a covered Steven Shoemaker on top of it. She uncovered the body down to the shoulders and immediately regretted it because even for Thea this was a bit much. The newspaper said that his eyes bled, what they seemed to forget to mention that his eyes had completely exploded. Thea gagged a little, Steven Shoemaker's eyes were completely liquified. This was definitely Thea's kind of thing, there was no way this was natural causes. Thea closed the fridge to go looking for the police report. She found it in a locked filing cabinet, she made quick work of the lock and then decided she had everything she needed. She quickly left the morgue with the police report in hand.

 

Thea sat outside the hospital on a bench surrounded by flowers, reading the police report she had stolen. So far, there was nothing of value in the report, just the daughters' statements and the autopsy report, which Thea knew was useless. Thea looked around the hospital grounds, had she been visible she would have felt very out of place, in her black, ripped jeans, Nirvana t-shirt, her signature leather jacket and her combat boots were a stark contrast to the nurses in their uniforms or the nicely dressed family members visiting their loved ones, dressed so nicely it was almost like they were going to church and not visiting the ill. Although Thea did not like people, she did quite like watching them when they couldn't see her, it was peaceful in comparison to her usual chaotic life. Her moment of peace however didn't last long as the doors to the hospital swung open and two men came marching out.

The taller of the two was very tall, like a giant among men. He has shaggy brown hair with a fringe and brown eyes. He has a muscular build with broad shoulders and a muscular chest. He's wearing tatty jeans with a brown jacket over a dark grey zip-up hoodie all over a grey t-shirt. He's also wearing brown boots. He has a look of exasperation on his handsome face and is rolling his eyes at the smaller man beside him, who is spewing all sorts of profanities from his lips. The smaller man, who was still considerably tall, was very loud. He held a look of frustration on his face and was gesturing wildly with his hands. He's wearing a leather jacket that's just a bit too big over a blue shirt and a black t-shirt, hanging around his neck is an amulet. He too wears tatty jeans and boots. He has short cropped dark blonde hair and the cutest freckles dance on his face. His gorgeous green eyes hold frustration and anger, the latter of which he's trying to hide. The frustration however is as clear as day. The two men stop at the foot of the steps leading to the doors, the taller one starts to talk while the other decides to look around the hospital grounds.

Thea watched as his eyes scanned the grounds before they landed on her bench, she knew he couldn't see her but when she looked into his eyes it was almost like he was looking right at her. He seemed to scan down her body, which for some reason made Thea smile, before landing on the file, Thea shook it off as her imagination, he couldn't actually see her. Then he did something odd, he started walking over to the bench, the taller man following behind looking confused. The man with the green eyes stopped right in front of her. He looked like he was about to speak but before he could the shaggy-haired man spoke up.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

Dean looked back at the taller man with an 'are you kidding me?' face.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Sammy? She has the Shoemaker report," Dean states in a 'duh' tone.

Thea's eyes widened, Sam looked as confused as ever and Dean looked exasperated.

'This can't be happening,' thought Thea, 'no one can see me when I'm like this. No one. Not werewolves or vampires or witches. Hell, ghosts can only sense me for Christ's sake. Who the hell is this guy? And how can he see me?'

"Who has the Shoemaker report?" Sam asks, still looking thoroughly confused.

Dean gestures to Thea and says, "she does, who else?"

"There's a woman on this bench that has the report?" Sam asks incredulously, looking at Dean like he's lost his mind.

Dean looks back at Sam as though Sam has equally lost his own mind and nods his head.

"Dean, there's no woman on this bench."

At this point Thea is hyperventilating. Someone could see her. Someone could see her when she didn't want them too. She didn't know whether to be happy or afraid, her body has seemed to pick panicked because she couldn't seem to breath properly. Both men seemed intent on arguing over whether Thea was there or not, so Thea took this opportunity to run as fast as she could. She just needed to get away and to think. Yes, that seemed like a logical plan. She quickly made herself visible, not caring at that moment if someone saw her and hopped on her bike. She peeled out of the lot, only one thought on her mind.

'Shit!'


	5. Bloody Mary Part 2

"Only he who can see the invisible can do the impossible"-Frank Gaines

Toledo, Ohio

Dean Winchester was angry. First, he can't find his dad anywhere, it's like he's being led on a wild goose chase, then his brother starts having nightmares he won't talk about and now this stupid morgue attendant can't find the police report they paid good money for.

"You know what, it's fine," said Sam, "we can finish our paper without the report."

The two men walked out of the hospital, Dean muttering all kinds of profanities under his breath continuously getting louder the farther away from the morgue they walk.

Reaching the end of the steps outside the hospital, Sam turns to Dean and starts to talk.

"You know there probably wasn't going to be much in that report anyway...."

Dean zones him out as he starts to look around, there was nothing out of the ordinary some nurses having a smoke break, families visiting loved ones dressed all fancy. Then Dean paused because on the bench to his left there sat the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and he doesn't say that lightly, in fact he doesn't call women beautiful at all, but she was. She was wearing a tight leather jacket, under which was a Nirvana shirt. She wore ripped jeans and combat boots. She had long, light brown hair that spilled over her shoulders and down her back. Her face was heart shaped. She had a thin mouth which was turned down in an uncomfortable frown and a cute button nose but the most amazing thing about her were her eyes. Her eyes were a bright amber that bounced from her head. Dean smiled a little as he scanned her appearance. Unique. Not beautiful. Unique. She seemed to be looking at him and smiling as well, which made his smile uncontrollably bigger. That was when he noticed the file in her hand. The Shoemaker Report. Dean wasn't sure whether it actually was the right report or whether he just wanted to go and talk to this woman, but he started to stride over in what he hopes was a confident swagger, with Sammy following like a confused little puppy behind him.

Dean opens his mouth to speak, when his fool of a brother interrupts him, asking him what he's doing as if it wasn't obvious. He was trying to talk to this gorgeous woman and get the Shoemaker report. He was killing two birds here. Dean looks over to Sam with a face that asks whether he's stupid or just blind.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Sammy? She has the Shoemaker report," Dean says.

Dean looks back at the woman before him, she's staring at him wide eyed, almost looking scared. Concern immediately climbed to his surface. For some reason the thought of this woman being upset physically pained him, he couldn't stand the thought. This was new, Dean was rarely concerned, really concerned, for anyone outside his family. Why was this woman so different?

"Who has the Shoemaker report?", Sam questions, starting to get a little pissed.

Dean clearly points to the woman in front of them.

"She does, who else?"

They then begin to argue about the woman on the bench, or lack thereof in Sam's case.

"I'm telling you Dean, there is no one on this bench, just look!" Sam eventually shouts.

Dean looks over at the bench once more and Sam was right, there was no one there. That's not possible, she was right there, he saw her. She was real, he just knew it. Or maybe he was losing his mind. God, he needed to get some sleep. His mind just couldn't seem to shake this woman though, she was real.

Sam looked at his brother, this was weird. He knew some hunters went insane after years of the life, but Dean needed a bit more time under his belt before he goes crazy, besides Dean loves hunting. Sam was just going to have to watch him more closely, as closely as Dean was watching him and his nightmares.

"Let's go talk to the daughter," Sam says, starting to walk back to the car, but Dean can't seem to move from his spot, glaring at the bench.

"Come on, let's go," Sam says, concerned and exasperated at the same time.

Dean seems to snap out of whatever trance he was in and starts to make for the car, glaring at anything he can find. He opened the car door and slammed it shut again once he's in his seat. Annoyance was clearly etched on his face.

"Dude, you okay?"

Dean glared at Sam as he reverses out of their parking spot, spitting out an "I'm fine", driving away from the hospital, thoughts still on the mysterious woman on the bench.

 

Dean and Sam walk into the Shoemaker's house, a strong floral smell hit their noses the second they stepped through the threshold of the door. As they look around Dean was distracted by the image of that woman outside the hospital, he could sense Sam's concerned eyes and was getting sick of the worried looks his brother kept sending him.

They walk through the house, looking for Donna, the victim's daughter. Sam eventually asks someone, and they're pointed in her direction, outside, sitting with her friends. They start in her direction.

Once they reach her, Dean catches her friend's flirtatious looks as her eyes scan the brothers. Normally this would make Dean smirk, but for some reason an image of the amber eyed mystery crossed his mind, almost making him uncomfortable with the looks donna's friend was sending his way. Dean shakes his head, sleep deprivation really made him stupid, and plasters his signature smirk on his face.

"You must be Donna, right?", Dean asks, trying to be polite as possible.

"Yeah," Donna replies meekly.

"Hi, ahhh, we're really sorry," Sam says a bit awkwardly, trying to get Donna to open up, they needed all the information they could get.

"Thank you."

"I'm Sam, this is Dean," Sam continues, gesturing to his brother, "we worked with your dad."

"You did?", Donna questions, a little incredulously, but seemingly convinced.

"Yeah. This whole thing, I mean a stroke," Dean replies, only to be cut off by one of Donna's friends.

"I don't think she wants to talk about this right now," she starts but Donna interrupts her.

"It's okay. I'm okay."

Dean continues his enquiry, "were there ever any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?"

Donna looks down, thinking, "no," came her reply. Suddenly a young girl turns around to Donna.

"That's because it wasn't a stroke!", she cried.

This caught the brothers' attention. They gave each other a quick glance before Sam asks what the small girl is talking about.

"I'm sorry, she's just upset," says Donna.

The girl, Lily, shakes her head, "no, it happened because of me."

As Sam walks over to the young girl, kneeling in front of her, Dean sees something out of the corner of his eye. He looks up, beyond the grieving sisters to see a pair of bright amber eyes. It was the woman from the hospital and she seemed to be listening to their conversation intently. Dean tried to get Sam's attention, being as subtle as possible. It wasn't subtle enough, as Donna's friend, Charlie, gave him a strange look. People were walking right passed her like she wasn't even there. Dean felt as though he was going crazy, he could see this beautiful woman, why couldn't anyone else? She was certainly striking enough to be noticed, there should at least be one man trying to chat her up, even at a funeral.

Dean was snapped back to the task at hand when a small voice said, "Bloody Mary. I said it. Three times in the bathroom mirror. She took his eyes, that's what she does."

"That's not why Dad died. This isn't your fault," exclaimed Donna.

"Yeah, I think your sister's right, Lily. It couldn't have been Bloody Mary, I mean your dad didn't say it, did he?", Dean asks, suddenly very curious.

"No, I don't think so," Lily's voice shook.

Dean gave her a nod and looked back up to where the woman from the morgue stood, only to realise, with a hint of unexplained disappointment, that she was gone.

 

Dean groaned to himself as he and Sam walked into the library, research was his least favourite part of the job. His thoughts kept going back to that woman. Twice he's seen her now and both times it seemed that he was the only one who could. He just couldn't figure her out. Then there was Bloody Mary. Each piece of information they had gathered so far just didn't make sense, like when puzzle pieces don't fit together. It also didn't help that Charlie, one of Donna's friends, had caught on to their act, it made everything more stressful when someone was wary of them, it made it harder to get information out of them.

Sam and Dean walked up the stairs of the Shoemaker home, looking for the bathroom where Steven Shoemaker had died. They walked down the hall, coming to a stop outside the bathroom where it happened. Sam silently pushed the door open and they both looked around the bathroom, there was blood still stained on the floor but overall it was quite clean.

"The Bloody Mary legend. Dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?", Sam asks.

Dean shakes his head, "Not that I know of."

Dean moves into the room to take a look around while Sam bends down to inspect the blood-stained floor.

"I mean everywhere else, all over the country, kids play Bloody Mary and as far as we know no one dies from it," states Sam.

"Yeah, well, maybe everywhere it's just a story but here it's actually happening," Dean replies.

"The place where the legend began?", Sam says, not really sure of his theory.

Dean shrugs as if to say 'maybe' as he open up the cabinet, pointing the mirror towards Sam.

"But according to the legend the person who says....", Sam starts, glancing at the mirror before closing the cabinet, "the person who says you know what gets it, but here...."

"Shoemaker gets it instead, yeah," interrupts Dean, "never heard of anything like that before. Still the guy died right in front of a mirror and the daughter's right, the way the legend goes, you know who scratches your eyes out."

"It's worth checking into," Sam says softly.

Just then the soft clicking of heels could be heard coming down the hall, the two brothers quickly exit the bathroom only to be stopped short by Charlie, standing in front of them, one hand against the wall the other resting by her side.

"What are you doing up here?", she questions in an accusing tone.

"We," Dean starts, glancing over at Sam, "we had to go to the bathroom."

Charlie looks at them disbelievingly, "who are you?"

"Well, like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna's dad," Dean responds.

"He was a day-trader or something, he worked by himself."

"No, I know, I meant....", Dean starts.

"And all those weird questions downstairs, what was that?"

There was a moment of silence which Charlie breaks threatening, "so you tell me what's going on, or I start screaming."

Sam was quick to respond to the threat, not wanting himself or Dean to get caught, "alright, alright, we think something happened to Donna's dad."

"Yeah, a stroke," Charlie states.

"That's not a sign of a typical stroke", Sam responds.

Charlie looks down, knowing he was right.

"We think it might be something else," Sam says cautiously.

"Like what?", Charlie asks.

"Honestly, we don't know yet," Sam answers, shaking his head, "but we don't want it to happen to anyone else. That's the truth."

"So, if you're gonna scream, go right ahead," Dean says, shrugging his shoulders.

Charlie looks down again, thinking, before looking up, a question on her tongue, "who are you? Cops?"

Sam and Dean look at each other, smirking slightly.

"Something like that," Dean assured.

"Tell you what, here, you think of anything, you or your friends notice anything strange, out of the ordinary, just give us a call," Sam says, while writing down his phone number on a piece of paper and giving it to Charlie.

The two brothers then walk back downstairs and out the front door, Dean looking for another glimpse of the amber eyed beauty from before.

Dean groaned again, his thoughts were racing now. They would start with Bloody Mary and then move quickly to the woman, then to Charlie and all her questions, then back to the woman, back to the case, the woman, Charlie, the woman, the case, the woman, they just wouldn't stop. He was becoming exhausted.

"Alright," he turns to Sam, "say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town. There's gotta be some sort of proof, right? A local woman who died nasty?"

"Yeah, but a legend this widespread is hard. I mean there's like fifty versions of who she actually is. One story says she's a witch, another says she's a mutilated bride and there's a lot more," Sam answers.

"Right, so what are we supposed to be looking for?"

"Well every version has got a few things in common. It's always a woman named Mary and she always dies right in front of a mirror. So, we gotta search local newspapers, public records, as far back as they go. See if we can find a Mary who fits the bill."

"Well, that sounds annoying," Dean complains.

"No, it won't be so bad. As long as we...", Sam stops, noticing that all the computers are out of order, "huh, I take it back, this will be very annoying."

Dean turns, looking at the 'out of order' signs on the computers, he groans again, "so, what do we do now, Sammy?"

"It's Sam," Sam grumbles, "and we do this the old-fashioned way."

Sam leads them both up to the front desk. The librarian looks up at them.

"Hi," Sam starts in an overly cheery voice, "do you have hard copies of old newspapers, public records that we could see?"

The librarian laughs, "it's funny you should ask. A young woman came in earlier with that very same request. Gorgeous young thing, strange eye colour, kind of amber. So, oddly enough no, I don't. Is it important?"

"Thank you for your time," answers Sam.

Dean just stood there, staring at the librarian. Amber eyes. It couldn't be, could it? The mystery woman has shown herself to someone other than him, he wasn't crazy, she was real. Now why couldn't Sam see her? Maybe Sam was the strange one. It didn't really matter though because she was real! He started to smile, an uncontrollable smile, a smile so big it was uncomfortable, he couldn't stop though. This gorgeous woman that for some strange reason made him feel light inside was real. It was then Dean realised for the first time in a while, he was happy, completely, irrevocably happy and this made him smile wider, as he and Sammy left the library.


	6. Bloody Mary Part 3

"I am invisible, understand, simply because people refuse to see me."- Ralph Ellison

Thea couldn't believe she had actually followed him, she had never trailed a normal person before, although from what she'd seen thus far, this man was about as normal as herself. He could see her, actually see her, isn't that what she'd always dreamed of, someone to see her, to accept her freakiness or maybe even be a freak with her. For the first time in her career as a hunter she'd had to be careful not to be seen when she had followed those two men, who were obviously hunters, back to their motel. She hadn't planned on following them but when she'd seen them at the library she couldn't help herself, she had to know how he could see her when she was invisible. So here she was, standing in some bushes, for the first time in her life hiding even though no one could see her, outside of the old motel with a clear view of the room 'Sammy' and Dean had gone into, waiting for something to happen. She should be working the Shoemaker case, but her curiosity had gotten the better of her, besides, these two seemed to be working the same case as her, she'd run into them on three occasions now, that certainly wasn't a coincidence.

Her thoughts were cut off when the door to the room she was watching so closely opened and both men stepped out, shrugging on their jackets. She watched as they hopped into their car, a gorgeous looking '67 Chevy Impala, and drove off. She quickly jumped on her bike, after making herself visible, and sped after them, keeping at a safe distance so she wouldn't be spotted. She followed them to a park and watched as they got out of their car and walked to a park bench, where a crying girl was waiting. Thea recognised this girl she was at the Shoemaker funeral, she was one of Donna's friends. Thea turned herself invisible and crept toward the group, close enough to hear what was being said but not close enough to be seen by Dean.

They had already begun to talk by the time Thea was in position, so she just caught the end of the young girl's sob, "and they found her on the bathroom floor and her.... her eyes, they were g-gone."

"I'm sorry," the tall man, Sammy said softly.

The girl wiped her nose, "and she said it. I heard her say it."

Both men looked at each other, probably thinking the same thing as Thea, it's looking more like Bloody Mary the further they delved into this case.

"But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?", the girl asks.

Dean looks down at her as Thea watches, "no, you're not insane", he says, shaking his head.

"God, that makes me feel so much worse," the girl mumbles, so low Thea almost doesn't hear it.

"Look," the giant starts, "we think something's happening here, something that can't be explained."

"Now, we're gonna stop it, but we could use your help," Thea's mystery man states.

The girl nods her head a little and both men start walking further from Thea, talking to themselves. After a few minutes of quiet mumblings that Thea couldn't pick up from her spot, they walk back to the younger girl.

"Look, Charlie, I know it's a lot to ask but could you get me into Jill's room?", 'Sammy' asks.

Charlie gives a slow nod of her head, looking a bit unsure, "why?"

"Sam just wants to have a look around for anything unusual. Now me, I'm gonna head to the library to see if any of those old newspapers have been brought back in," Dean says with fake cheeriness.

The group split up, Charlie and Sam going in one direction and Dean going in the other. Now Thea faces a dilemma, follow the case or the strange pull towards the handsome green-eyed man and the question of why he can see her.

'Damn it', she thinks, 'I have to follow the case, don't I?'

So, she turns and heads in the direction of Sam and Charlie and starts her stalking.

 

Thea followed Sam and Charlie to a clean white house. It had a lovely garden with colourful flowerbeds and even the famous 'white picket fence'. It wasn't any bigger or smaller than any of the other houses around it, in fact it stood quite proud amid the other suburban homes, despite the tragedy that had just taken place there.

Thea watched as Charlie walked up and knocked at the front door. A minute later the door was opened by an older woman, who was clearly very beautiful even with tear tracks running down her face. The woman, Jill's mother Thea presumes, reaches over and wraps Charlie in a bear hug. When they take a step back Jill's mother gestures for Charlie to come inside, it was then Sam gets out of the car and goes to the side of the house. Thea starts walking towards the side of the house too. She watches as Sam starts to climb the large tree that was there, she follows quickly behind, seeing where this is going and not wanting to get stuck outside. From the tree Sam launches himself onto the roof outside, what Thea is assuming is Jill's bedroom window. He sits there and waits a few minutes, not even noticing Thea climbing up behind him, until Charlie appears at the window, opening it for him. Sam slips in the window quietly, with Thea slipping in just behind him even more quietly just before Charlie closed the window again.

Sam turns to Charlie, "what did you tell Jill's Mom?"

"I just said that I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things," Charlie responds, "I hate lying to her."

"Trust me it's for the greater good," Sam says, walking past Thea to close the curtains, "can you get the lights?"

Charlie quickly strides over to the light switch and turns it off, walking back over to Sam she asks, "what are you looking for?"

Thea's eyes follow Sam as he gets a video camera and what looks like a homemade EMF detector out of the duffel he was carrying.

"I'll let you know as soon as I find it," Sam told her, switching on the night vision on the video camera, while also turning on the EMF device and walking around the room.

"Now, why did Jill say it?", Sam asks as he enters the bathroom, running the video camera over the mirror.

"It was just a joke," Charlie replied, sheepishly.

Sam quickly comes out of the bathroom with the mirror in his hands, "wait here, I need to get a blacklight," he says as he lays the mirror on the bed.

While Sam was gone Thea took the opportunity to look around herself, what had Sam seen in the mirror? She walked to the bathroom, there was nothing there, so, she walked back over to the bed, where the mirror was laying and gave it a once over, nothing. Whatever Sam had seen, he had seen with night vision. She glanced around the room, there was a closet and a bookshelf on the left when you walked in the door, while her bed and the window Thea and Sam had entered through was straight ahead. Her bathroom and a desk were on the righthand side of the room. Jill's walls were painted blue and all the doors and her desk were white, and she had deep blue bed sheets. Overall, her room was nice and a bit like Thea's when she was younger.

Sam came back through the window, blacklight in hand and strode over to the bed, he knelt in front of the mirror and started to rip the paper off the back of it. Sam then shines the blacklight on the back of the mirror, revealing a set of handprints and a name.

"Gary Bryman?", Charlie asks, leaning over Sam's shoulder.

"Do you know who that is?", Sam inquires.

"No," Charlie responds with a shake of her head.

Sam roots though his jacket pocket and pulls out a phone, he scrolls through his contacts and hits Dean. The phone rings as Sam puts it on speaker. After a couple of rings Dean picks up.

"Hello?"

His voice sent shivers down Thea's spine, it was a little harsh but husky at the same time.

"Hey, are you still at the library?", Sam asks.

"Yeah, I'm still here. Why?"

"I need you to look up a name, Gary Bryman?"

"Okay. Just give me a minute."

The line goes silent for a bit before Dean comes back on.

"So, Gary Bryman was an eight-year-old boy. Two years ago, he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry, but nobody got the plates or saw the driver."

"Oh my God," Charlie gasps, "Jill drove that car."

"We need to get back to your friend Donna's house," Sam says.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there," comes Dean's voice from the phone.

Thea decided against following them back to the Shoemaker house, she had a hunch of what they would find so, instead she decides to go back to her motel room and do some research.

 

Thea had searched every local newspaper and public record as far back as she could get and had come up with nothing. Absolutely nothing. There was no Mary that fit the bill. There was a Laura and a Catherine that killed themselves in front of a mirror and another mirror fell on a guy named Dave but no Mary. So, Thea started to search for strange deaths, eyeball liquification or anything else that related to Steven Shoemaker's death but again there was nothing. She almost believed it wasn't Mary, but Bloody Mary was said before both deaths, they both happened right in front of a mirror and now with the name written in blood, along with the bloody handprints behind the mirrors, it was too coincidental to be anything else. And yet, no Mary died that way in this town. She sat there for hours, thinking it over, stewing in her thoughts of Bloody Mary. It was then that it hit her, it was rare, but it was possible, Mary might not be tied to this town at all maybe she's tied to an object or a person. So, Thea decided to do a nationwide search on her laptop, on all databases, for any Mary in the country that died in front of a mirror.

Her thoughts then shifted towards Dean, the green-eyed mystery, now that she had had time to mull it over she had decided that she was quite excited that someone could see her, she was still terrified by it, but mainly excited. She didn't think he had answers to why she was like this, based on the looks of confusion on his face when he did see her, but she might finally have someone who could understand her. It also didn't hurt that he was so easy on the eyes, oh, who was she kidding? He was gorgeous. He made her heart race, no one had ever made her feel the way he had with just one look, which was ridiculous because they hadn't even met yet. Yet. Was she really thinking of introducing herself to this stranger? This stranger who could see her, who could possibly be a threat and what about that other guy? He couldn't see her, he was normal, what would he think if this girl he'd never seen before just turned up wanting to pick his friend's brain for answers? They could kill her, they were hunters, they were trained, they could kill her.

She was starting to hyperventilate, just staring to go into a panic when her laptop made a sound to tell her it was done searching for her Mary. She looked at it and saw one result that looked quite promising, Mary Worthington an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana. Thea printed out the police report and the crime scene pictures, taking notice of the handprint that looked the exact same as the one on the back of Jill's mirror. She glanced through the police report and found the lead detective on the case. She looked him up, found his current address and left her motel room to go talk to him.

 

Fort Wayne, Indiana

When she got to the detective's house there was a '67 Chevy Impala parked outside. Sam and Dean were already inside.

'Damn it,' Thea thought as she parked her bike. She had been ahead of them this whole time and now just when things were finally getting promising, they swoop in and take her witness. He probably wouldn't speak to her now, he'd be too suspicious. This was not good. How did they get here before her? Thea was pissed off now. How was she supposed to solve this case when she couldn't talk to the detective who originally worked it, she could try to talk to him of course but she doubted any excuse she could come up with would warrant him having the exact same conversation with her as he was probably having with the other two hunters in town.

She didn't want to reveal herself to these strangers yet, she wanted to know they could be trusted and were good people before sharing her biggest secret with them. Why she was even considering sharing said secret at all was beyond her. She just had a feeling about them, well she had a feeling about Dean, it was odd, and she didn't understand it, but it was there. This feeling as if he could be trusted which, in a small way, even extended onto Sam.

The front door of the house opened, and three men walked out, Sam, Dean and who she was assuming was the detective. The two hunters were obviously thanking him and soon they turned and walked back to their car, getting in and driving away. Not even noticing when Thea kicks her bike into gear and follows them down the street.


	7. Bloody Mary Part 4

"Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye."- H. Jackson Brown JR.

Fort Wayne, Indiana

After Donna kicked them out of her house Sam and Dean had gone back to their motel room to continue their research. They searched and searched for Mary until Dean had the idea of expanding their search to the whole country. It was in that search that they found Mary Worthington, an unsolved case that lead them to Fort Wayne, Indiana. That's how both Dean and Sam found themselves inside the house of Detective William Taylor, the detective who worked the case originally. He was a man of average height and had a protruding stomach, although Dean could tell he used to have muscles. He was balding on the top of his head and he had a moustache.

"I was on the job for 35 years, detective for most of that. Now everyone packs it in with a few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington murder, that one still gets me," Mr. Taylor says, trailing off a bit in the end.

"What exactly happened?", asks Dean, getting right to the point.

Mr. Taylor looks at them questioningly, "you boys said you were reporters?"

"We know that Mary was 19, lived by herself. We know she won a few local beauty contests, dreamt of getting out of Indiana, being an actress and we know the night of March 29th someone broke into her apartment and murdered her, cut out her eyes with a knife," Sam says, looking down at his notebook for good measure.

"That's right," Mr. Taylor mumbled so lowly that Dean almost didn't hear it.

"You see sir, when we ask you what happened? We want to know what you think happened," Dean responds, waving his hand in Mr. Taylors direction.

The old detective stares long and hard at Dean, as if looking into his soul to see if he was trustworthy. Before he strides over to the other side of the room and starts digging through a filing cabinet. Turning back to the boys with a box full of files in his arms.

"Technically, I'm not supposed to have a copy of this," he starts, making Sam smirk and glance at Dean, "now, see that there, T-R-E. I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer."

"You know who it was?", Sam asks him.

"Not for sure," Mr. Taylor sighs, "but there was a local man, a surgeon, Trevor Samson."

He pulls out a picture of a man in glasses, holding a cigar and tilting his drink up to the camera.

Mr. Taylor glances down at the picture and sighs a bit, "and I think he cut her up good."

"Now, why would he do something like that?", Sam asks softly.

"Her diary mentioned a man she was seeing, she called him by his initial T. Well, her last entry, she was going to tell T's wife about their affair," the detective said, mirroring Sam with his soft tone.

"Yeah, but how do you know it was this guy Samson who killed her?", questions Dean, his curiosity making him louder than the other two men.

"It's hard to say," Mr. Taylor starts, "but the way her eyes were cut out, it was almost professional."

"But you could never prove it," Dean says, nodding slightly.

"No, no prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous," Mr. Taylor states, looking almost haunted.

Dean looks over at Sam, now they were getting somewhere.

"He still alive?", Dean queries.

"Nope," Mr. Taylor speaks as he sits down in the chair at the table, "if you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret, but she never could."

This was their spirit, Dean was sure of it. He looked at Sam again and knew he was thinking the same thing. All they had to do now is salt and burn the bones.

As if reading Dean's mind, Sam asks gently, "Where's she buried?"

Mr. Taylor looked a little startled at his question but answered anyway, "she wasn't. She was cremated."

'Great! Just great!', thinks Dean, rolling his eyes, 'because when is any ghost that we hunt ever buried.' Then Dean glances down at the mirror in the crime scene photo and is struck by a thought. 'Maybe.'

"What about that mirror? It's not in some evidence lock up somewhere is it?"

Mr. Taylor shook his head, leaning back in his chair, "no, it was returned to Mary's family long ago."

"You have the names of her family by any chance?", Sam asks.

 

On the Road

Dean drove down the road, Rock of Ages playing in the background as he listens to Sam on the phone.

"Oh, really? Ah, that's too bad, Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot for that mirror. Okay, well, maybe next time."

"So?", Dean asks, staring out at the road ahead of him.

"So, that was Mary's brother," Sam replies, fiddling with his phone, "the mirror was in the family for years until he sold it. One week ago. To a store called Estate Antiques. A store in Toledo."

Dean nods his head in realisation. It was the mirror. She was tied to the mirror. He was right. He couldn't help but feel a little smug about himself, even though the situation was very serious, but the way Dean saw it they were in the endgame now, all they had to do was find the mirror.

"So, where ever the mirror goes that's where Mary goes," Dean voices his thoughts.

"Her spirit is definitely tied up with it somehow," Sam says.

It's silent for a moment before Dean speaks, "hey, isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?"

"Yeah, there is. Yeah, when someone would die in a house people would cover up the mirrors, so the ghosts wouldn't get trapped."

"So, Mary dies in front of a mirror and it draws in her spirit," Dean states, thinking to himself.

Sam makes a noise of confusion, "Yeah, but how could she move through, like, a hundred different mirrors?"

"I don't know," Dean says, shrugging, "but if the mirrors the source, I say we find it and smash it."

"Yeah, I don't know. Maybe," Sam says softly.

It's silent for a few moments, Dean's suddenly worried about Sam again as he's gone quiet. Dean had almost forgotten about Sam's nightmares, he had gotten so caught up in the case and the mysterious woman that Sam couldn't see but Dean could swear that she's there. Of course, it had occurred to him that maybe Sam was the crazy one because he couldn't see the beautiful woman but the look of surprise on her face when he saw her, Dean shakes his head. No Sam wasn't the crazy one, but Dean didn't think he was either. The librarian described the woman he saw, so he wasn't the only one to have seen her. If he was being honest with himself, he'd say that he was getting a little fed up of all the craziness lately, he could do with a good night's sleep. He almost scoffed, Dean didn't sleep much. He almost jumped when the phone in Sam's hand rang. It's shrill cry startling him out of his concerned thoughts.

Sam flips the phone open and answers quickly, "Hello?"

Sam suddenly sits up straight, clearly worried about whatever the person on the other end is saying.

"Charlie?", he asks.

At this Dean looks over towards Sam, suddenly worried himself. As Sam tries to calm the distraught girl on the other end of the phone, Dean pushes a little harder on the gas peddle and speeds off down the road. Both men too worried about the younger girl to notice the motorcycle speed up behind them.

 

Sam had asked Charlie to meet them at their motel room. So, when they drove into the parking lot outside the motel, Charlie was already waiting for them at the door to their room, head down and her eyes closed. They quickly parked and got out of the Impala, grabbing the girl by the arms and moving her into their room. Sam helps Charlie sit on the bed and she curls herself into a ball once situated. Dean starts taking down pictures and mirrors and covering the ones that wouldn't come off the wall. Sam soon joins him, and they work fast and together like a well-oiled machine. Charlie sits on the bed crying softly and Sam soon sits beside her to offer some comfort, gesturing for Dean to cover up the T.V.

"Hey," he starts softly, his decibel never rising, "hey. It's okay. You can open up your eyes, Charlie. It's okay. Now listen, you're going to stay right here, on this bed, and you're not going to look at glass or anything else that has a reflection. Now as long as you do that, she cannot get you. Okay?"

Charlie looks up slowly, glancing over at Sam as she says, "but I can't keep that up forever," she takes a long pause, "I'm gonna die, aren't I?"

"No. No. Not anytime soon," Sam says, still speaking as though to an injured animal.

Dean sits on the bed as he starts to speak, his voice not as soft as the others in the room, "alright, Charlie. We need to know what happened."

"We were in the bathroom, Donna said it," She responds, rocking back and forth on the bed.

Dean shakes his head, "that's not what we're talking about", he says quickly as Sam glances over at Dean, "something happened. Didn't it? In your life. A secret. Where someone got hurt."

A lone tear starts to make its way down Charlie's face as she looks away from both men, confirming what Dean had said.

Both Sam and Dean look at each other, before looking back down at the girl. Dean is the one who speaks, "can you tell us about it?"

Charlie's lip starts to tremble, and Dean is sure she won't say anything, being this upset, but she starts to speak in a shaky voice, "I had this boyfriend. I loved him but he kinda scared me too, you know? Then one night, at his house we got in this fight and I broke up with him and he got upset and he said he needed me and he loved me. And he said, 'Charlie if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself.' And do you know what I said, I said, 'go ahead.' And I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just, I didn't believe him, you know? I should have."

Charlie begins to sob, shaking her head back and forth as if to shake the guilt away. Sam gently rubs her back and whispers quiet, comforting words to her as she begins to rock on the bed again.

"Hey, Charlie? We need to step outside for a moment," Sam says softly, she begins to protest but Sam places a placating hand on her shoulder, "we'll just be a few minutes and we'll be right outside, so if anything happens we'll be right here. You're going to sit here and do what we talked about and that way she can't get you. Okay? We'll be right back."

The two men walk outside, closing the door softly behind them. It was then Dean saw a flash of black and amber out of the corner of his eye, ducking behind a car. He shakes his head, now he really was imagining things, it's one thing to see the mystery woman at the hospital or the public library but it was another to see her here in the exact same place him and Sammy were staying in. If she has been here this entire time, he'll probably punch a wall out of frustration. He needs to know what's going on with this woman, why he keeps seeing her everywhere and why Sammy can't see her. After this case he's gonna see if he can convince Sammy to stay a bit to see if he can find her again.

He turns to Sam, speaking softly so Charlie wouldn't hear through the walls, "you know, her boyfriend killing himself, that's not really Charlie's fault."

"You know as well as I do spirits don't exactly see shades of grey, Dean. Charlie had a secret, someone died. That's good enough for Mary," Sam responds in an equally soft voice.

Dean shakes his head at his brother's words, "I guess."

"You know I've been thinking, it might not be enough to just smash that mirror," Sam says, looking at anything but Dean.

"Why? What do you mean?", Dean asks, knowing he wasn't going to like whatever Sam had to say.

Sam sighs loudly, "Well Mary's hard to pin down, right? I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror so, who's to say that she's not gonna just keep hiding in 'em forever? So, maybe, we should try to pin her down. You know summon her to her mirror and then smash it."

"Well, how do you know that's gonna work?", Dean questions.

"I don't. I mean, not for sure," Sam mumbles.

"Who's gonna summon her?", Dean inquires, looking at Sam questioningly.

Sam looks down before he says what Dean doesn't want to hear, "I will. She'll come after me."

Dean shakes his head, turning away from Sam and throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. He turns back to Sam and opens his mouth to speak but he can't get the words out quite yet, so he faces away from Sam once again. Once he's calm enough to talk, he turns to Sam once more and starts talking though not as softly as before, "this is about Jessica, isn't it? You think that's your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow? Sam, this has gotta stop man. I mean the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night, it's gonna kill you. Now listen to me, it wasn't your fault. If you want to blame something then blame the thing that killed her or hell, why don't you take a swing at me, I'm the one who dragged you away from her in the first place."

Sam, who had been looking down this entire time finally looked up at that.

"I don't blame you," he says softly, even quieter than before.

"Well, you shouldn't blame yourself because there is nothing you could have done -"

"I could have warned her," Sam interrupts.

"About what? You didn't know it was gonna happen. And besides, all this isn't a secret. I mean, I know all about it, it's not gonna work with Mary anyway," Deans voice was getting louder, he was desperate to make his little brother see that Jessica wasn't his fault.

"No, you don't," Sam mumbles darkly.

Dean pauses to look at his brother in disbelief, "I don't what?"

"You don't know all about it. I haven't told you everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?"

Dean looks at his younger brother despairingly before strengthening his resolve, "no. I don't like it. It's not gonna happen. Forget it."

"Dean, that girl in there is going to die, unless we do something about it and you know what, who knows how many more people are going to die after that. Now we're doing this," Sam tries to reason with him, "You've got to let me do this."

Dean glares at Sam for a long time before walking over to the Impala and wrenching the door open, climbing in and slamming it shut angrily. He then watches as Sam goes in to tell Charlie that they were leaving. Looking around Dean notices a gorgeous motorcycle parked across the parking lot but what's strange is that he feels he recognises it. He knows that he knows it from somewhere, but where? He stares at the bike until the answer comes to him, the hospital. He saw that exact bike parked outside the hospital. He was so busy trying to figure out where he knew the bike from that he didn't even hear Sam get in the car. He's snapped back into reality by the sound of his name being called.

"Dean. Dean. Let's go, come on," Sam is saying, waving his hand in front of Dean's face.

Dean starts the Impala and speeds out of the parking lot of the motel, his mind now focused on the case, not giving a second thought to the motorcycle or the flash of amber from outside the room.

 

Dean keeps lookout while Sam picks the lock of Estate Antiques, the antique shop where Mary's original mirror was, apparently. When he finally gets the door open, they both walk inside, taking in the massive collection of mirrors. Mirrors of different shapes and sizes lay scattered on the floor and up the walls.

Dean huffed in annoyance, "well, that's just great."

He pulls the picture of the mirror out of his pocket, both men took a long, hard look at the mirror, committing it to memory.

"Alright, let's start lookin'," Dean says.

They fan out and walk through the shop, scrutinizing every mirror they come across. They search the shop thoroughly until eventually Dean has had enough.

"Maybe they've already sold it," he calls out.

"I don't think so," came Sam's reply.

Dean walks to the back of the shop where Sam has his flashlight pointed at a large mirror. He takes the picture out of his pocket and unfolds it as he comes to stand next to Sam. They both look at the picture again to be sure it's the right mirror.

"That's it," Dean says, he looks up at Sam, "you sure about this?"

Sam hands Dean the flashlight and walks towards the mirror, he stares into it as he says, "Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary."

He looks over at Dean, then back at the mirror, taking a deep breath and readying his crowbar, before saying it one final time, "Bloody Mary."

Suddenly a car pulls up outside, breaks squealing, alerting both men to its presence. They look around wildly before Dean decides to go check it out. He warns Sammy to be careful, before turning away from his brother. Crouching low, so as not to be seen, Dean moves through the shop as quietly as possible. Spotting headlights outside, he puts his crowbar down muttering a quick "crap" to himself. He moves out of the shadows towards the door, the lie already spinning itself in his head. He opens the door only to be affronted by two cops.

"Hey, false alarm. I must have tripped the system," he tries.

"Who are you?", the larger cop asks.

"Me? I'm the bosses' kid."

The two cops exchange an incredulous stare.

"You're Mr. Amishiro's kid?", the cop asks.

"I was adopted," Dean lies, after catching their dubious looks.

The cops started to chortle, stepping closer to Dean.

"You know, I just, I really don't have time for this right now," Dean says before delivering a swift right hook to one of their faces, turning on the other he punches out twice more before turning back into the shop. Leaving both policemen on the ground unconscious.

Dean races back inside the shop, picking up his crowbar as he goes. He finds Sam curled up on the floor, eyes bleeding and pained grunts clawing up his throat. It was an image that Dean despised, and he seriously regrets letting Sam talk him into this. He tightens his grip on the crowbar, running to the mirror and smashing it with a shout. He turned to Sam, who was on the floor, gasping in pain.

He takes his face between his hands, "Sammy! Sammy!"

"It's Sam," came his weak reply.

"God, you okay?", Dean asks.

"Uhh, yeah," Sam winces out.

Dean stands and helps his brother up. He begins to lead Sammy out of the shop, Sam's arm draped across his shoulders. They both freeze when the sound of glass cracking reaches their ears. They turn to see Mary climbing out of the empty frame, her breathing heavy. Blood begins to drip out of their eyes as she walks towards them. Both men fall to the ground in pain. Mary then looks up a second before a female shout comes from behind them.

"Hey, bitch!"

The Winchesters, with a brief break from the pain, turn themselves around to where a young woman with bright amber eyes is standing with a mirror in her hands, a mirror facing Mary. Mary stops once she sees her reflection in the mirror, looking at herself with both anger and sadness. She starts to cry out before she shatters into a pile of glass. The two brothers look at each other in shock before turning to their saviour.

"Who the hell are you?", Dean cries out in frustration, finally coming face to face with the mysterious woman who seems to be everywhere.

She looks down at Dean, studying his blood-soaked face, "my name is Thea Harper."


End file.
